Changes
by Spider Empress
Summary: Jo has a run in or two which change her life.


**Title**: Changes

**Fandoms:** Supernatural, Smallville

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, of course. Otherwise there'd be way more crossovers.

**Author's Note:** This was my first fic. I'd been thinking about this crossover ever since I discovered Black Canary existed, which was after I heard about "Justice". I rarely watch Smallville, but I love it when anyone from the League is on.

Everything had changed. Ever since she had that run-in with the banshee and then the freak storm and binding spell gone wrong. Oh, the banshee had been bound all right. Only instead of tying it up like the spell was supposed to, somehow it'd been bound to her. Now she was stuck as some sort of Hunter-banshee mutant and confused as hell. Too proud to go back groveling to her mother and too scared to face another Hunter who'd be more likely to blow her away than help her she'd done the best she could on her own. Like always. Holed up out in the back-woods where she'd found the banshee she taught herself how to deal. Just because she'd suddenly found herself merged with a banshee didn't mean she had any idea what to do with her new-found powers. It took her weeks before she felt in control enough to walk down into the town.

She adjusted, eventually. She discovered that along with her new sonic scream she'd also inherited a stronger leaning towards hand to hand combat than guns and a penchant for black leather and fish-nets. She'd also managed to find a strange balance between her Hunter's sense of justice and will to fight evil and the banshee's love of crime and general villainy. It was a new type of hunt, but one she was finding just as thrilling. She now reveled in diving into the evils of humanity and the strange half-creatures like herself that had been appearing over the years. New identity, new life, new everything.

It was during one such mission that she met him. While the rest of the team she'd infiltrated retreated from the bank they'd robbed she found herself pinned, by an arrow of all things. A green arrow. How it'd managed to find any material in her outfit to pin while not going through her at the same time she had no idea. She snarled, trying to release herself when a man dropped in front of her from the rooftops. She paused. He was both absurd and handsome, a grown man dressed in green leather with bow and arrows slung across his back. But the mask and hood he wore didn't hide his handsome face and the leather certainly didn't hide much of that body.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone didn't run fast enough."

"If I don't reach the rendezvous point on time questions are going to be asked that I don't want to answer! Damn, do you have any idea how long it took me to get this far?" She continued to tug ineffectually at the arrow pinning her before finally settling back into a death glare with an exasperated snort. "Congratulations, you've now shot this whole job to hell and successfully let all the actual criminals get away. And, you tore my suit!"

"Not much of a suit that I can see," the stranger said, appreciatively eying her.

"Look who's talking Sherwood Forest escapee," she shot back.

"You are the one who was robbing a bank," the man in green felt obligated to point out. "From where I'm standing, I've got an actual criminal right in front of me. You really should have thought your career choice out more carefully."

"Look, asshole, I don't know what fairy tale you think you're from, but this damsel has got places to be and bad guys to hunt." She jerked again at the arrow, intending to throw it at his irritating grin. "Oh give me a break dumb-wit," she began to clarify after eying his arrogant, puzzled expression. For someone who'd rushed in taking hostages he now certainly seemed happy to be taking his sweet time. "Ever heard of an inside job? Seriously what are you, some sort of wanna-be hero?"

"Wanna-be? Please, princess, I'm not the one pinned to the wall. Like I'm supposed to stop the bad guys and ask for their credentials before stopping a little bank heist? Come on. I take on Luthor-corp for a living. This is small potatoes," he informed her irritably. Normally on a job he was more serious, focused, but this was just a side job he hadn't meant to get involved in and instead got stuck. He had been in the neighborhood gathering intel, unsuccessfully, and couldn't overlook it. And something about this girl brought out his arrogant wise-cracking alter ego rather than the qualities that normally went with the suit.

"Well whoever's the brain of your operation needs to do a little more research. Few more jobs and these guys are set to cut a deal with Luthor-corp."

He stared at her for a while, judging what she said while she glared back at him full force, daring him to contradict her. He shrugged before leaning towards her. She opened her mouth to let out a banshee scream before she realized that he was retrieving the arrow that pinned her. After returning the arrow to his quiver he broke into a disarming grin and reached out a hand. "Green Arrow. I think we should talk." She paused before returning his handshake. "Call me Black Canary," and with that Jo Harvelle left her life as a Hunter and stepped into the ranks of Superheroes.


End file.
